


Holiday Candy 2016-3

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2016 [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Microfics set in my Embassy town universe, each with a brief character study of Mikaela Banes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Here are some Microfics for you, set in my [Embassy Town](http://archiveofourown.org/series/73951) universe, which is a Transformers Live Action Movie AU. (They should stand fine on their own though!)

1\. When she graduated with her business degree, Bobby took Mikaela for a night of dancing at her favorite club. He threw away five phone numbers at the end of the night, and she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.

2\. The first time she met Director Mearing, she almost hated the woman. But then Mikaela took in the older woman's ill-fitting suit and practical shoes and wondered if she wouldn't have turned out the same way--fighting to survive in a career that was stacked against her from the beginning--if she hadn't met Bumblebee and the others. 

3\. "Mikaela?" Bumblebee's real voice was jarring enough to bring her out of her office and away from the books she was trying to balance almost before she realized she was moving. 

"Bee, what's wrong?" She looked him over critically, checking for damage. "Are you hurt?"

"No. We just..." The yellow mech's voice faded into static. After a moment, he continued with a spliced together series of sound bites. "We had to tell the new arrivals what happened to Jazz. He and Prowl were close friends."

"And so were you and Jazz." Mikaela crossed the shop to him and climbed into Bumblebee's hand. She leaned her face against his cheek when he lifted her up to his face and let him cuddle her for as long as he needed the comfort.

4\. Mikaela glanced at her phone screen when the text message ping sounded. Then, she sighed and wiped her hands on a rag before reaching for the device. Ironhide didn't send her messages for no reason, unlike certain other Autobots, soldiers or their families.

_Mikaela, I am hatchling-sitting for Annabelle and she will not stop crying for her mother. What do I do?_

She almost wanted to laugh at the the normalcy of the situation. Kids would be kids, even when their babysitters were alien robots from Cybertron. Quickly, she began composing a reply, glad for the experience she had gotten helping Monique Epps wrangle her brood.

 

5\. Nighttime in the desert was something she would never get tired of, no matter how cold it got after the sun went down. Especially when Optimus would drive out to her shop and spend the night with her, just watching the stars and talking.


End file.
